


fall like a star

by icouldnotsee (herprettysleeper)



Series: until we reach the war on the horizon [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (no for real this is the only thing i will ever write in only lowercase ever), Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, Unrequited Love, but anyway, i don't know why this is in lowercase. but it is, in another universe they playfully snark and make out forever but in this one you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprettysleeper/pseuds/icouldnotsee
Summary: you meet a girl when she’s unconscious in a pod that’s fallen from the sky.





	fall like a star

you meet a girl when she’s unconscious in a pod that’s fallen from the sky. you cut the radio out of it and throw it in the river. when you saw the pod coming down, you could smell death. you could feel the air being sucked out of your lungs.

(you are not ready to die.)

later, when she questions you, you push her against a tree, and there’s a knife against your neck, and she says, low and angry, “ _where’s my radio?_ ”

then the bodies fall in the sky like stars.

you’ll bleed for it, you know.

you’re shaking.

(you are not ready to die.)

she asks for your body, once, when you’re both sure enough you’ll all be killed soon anyway–“ _i’ve never been with anyone but finn,_ ” she tells you, and you look at her, everything young and confident and sure about her broken down into something worn down and bare.

she takes a bullet for you. she’d still take a bullet for you.

if you’ve ever seen a girl dance in the rain and breathe in the air like it’s a gift, if you have ever smiled at that, if you have ever felt every small electrical burn on her hands as she felt your skin, you have known love.

(when you were young, they taught you everything they wanted you to know in history class. you read about a million deaths as people marched across a hundred battlefields. you read about devotion, about geniuses and the things they build, and all the lives lost because of love.)

(you are not ready to die.)


End file.
